This invention relates to sailing devices, and more particularly to a sailing device in which the operator is supported in a semi-submerged position.
The field of sailing ships is rather well developed. Known are schooners, ketches, yawls, single-mast sailing ships, catamarans, and other well-known sailing ships. Inherent in the design of all such known sailing ships is that the operator is supported above the water in a position to operate all sailboat equipment. A disadvantage of such a design is that the operator is precluded from carefully observing activities underneath the surface of the water. For example, fisherman, artifact-hunters, wildlife observers, and other underwater observers are precluded from operating a known sailboat and at the same time observing subsurface objects.
In addition, all known sailboats are steered by a rudder-tiller assembly coupled near the stern of the ship. While this known configuration is acceptable for many sailing purposes, an articulated boat with rudders would provide more instantaneous steerage control to the craft. A forward articulated portion could turn at the same time as the rudders, thereby providing additional surface area to deflect the oncoming water, thus providing additional steerage control. Such additional steerage control is important when sailing speeds are low and/or when radical turns are required within a short distance, for example, when floating on the surface and observing underwater activity.
Finally, no known sailboats are submersible so that the operator may travel on the surface viewing underwater activity, loiter on the surface to more carefully observe underwater activity, submerge and dive to an underwater area of interest, and then resurface and continue to sail. Such a submersible sailboat would be ideal for underwater artifact hunters, fisherman, and any other recreational uses imaginable.
Therefore, there is a need for a sailing device in which the operator may be supported in a semi-submerged position. In addition, such a sailing device should include an articulation joint whereby a forward portion of the craft is made articulatable with respect to the rear portion of the craft. Finally, such a device could be made submergible to further increase the utility of such a craft.